


My Motivation

by QueenMissFit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: A letter is all he can leave her when he's gone...





	My Motivation

"I have to go Y/N."

"But why?

"To-"

"Seek revenge, I know, Kurapika. So why don't I go? It would make sense. No one would expect a woman."

"You can't go, you need to-"

"Try and find some place to reset the clan and when you are rich enough and have defeated the clan, you'll come get me and any members of the clan."

"Exactly, please just wait for me."

"Of course, we're best friends. Why wouldn't I?"

Kurapika's shoulders slump and he looks forlorn for some reason, but why?

He sits on his bed, unlacing his shoes and upon putting them on the floor, rolls into bed without bidding me a goodnight.

I settle into my own bed, watching him in the bed next to me, his chest rising and falling easily with his calm. He's so calm and innocent like this, the tension he carries at all times wilting until the sun rises and he's awake again.

I want to watch him until I fall asleep.

After all, it's the last I'll see of the boy I love for quite a while.  
 _Dear Y/N,_

_I'm going to be gone by the time you wake up. I'll miss you like crazy but I'm doing this so we can start anew. We are the last two remaining members of the Kurta clan and as so we need to make sure the line survives. I will seek revenge against the Phantom Troupe. I will end them all so they do not survive but the Kurta Clan will; through us. Don't take it the wrong way, you can do as you please, marry who you want and pursue your own dreams but the truth is: I want a life with you._

_Ever since we were children I have loved you. Long before the clan was attacked I had planned to court you. I will when I return with enough money to give you the life you deserve. The life you want._

_Oh, Y/N, I will miss you. I love you and I want to be with you forever._

_All of my love,_

_Kurapika_  
That silly lovable boy. Of course, I'll wait for him. That letter wasn't needed.

I'll wait forever if I have to.

My life is nothing without him.


End file.
